Do you believe in time travel?
by roxannevenice2013
Summary: A child-genius has many different abilities due to her 'power absorption'. She was bullied and wanted to live in a time when she didn't exist. She meets a twelve year old boy named Spencer Reid and instantly befriends him. What would happen if this clashes with the present day?. Rated T for moderate violence at the start.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I decided to base it on my two favourite TV shows Criminal Minds and Heroes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Basically it is about a child-genius who has many different abilities due to her 'power absorption . She was bullied and wanted to live in a time when she didn't exist.**

**She meets a twelve year old boy named Spencer Reid and instantly befriends him.**

**What would happen if this clashes with the present day?.**

Aaron Hotchner dashed through the police station. With a phone in his hand and his usual expressionless face. He informed the team.

Reid, JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss were working on the current Oklahoma-Strangulation case.

"Hotch I've figured out the geographical profile-" Reid was interrupted by Hotch.

"Guys, there's a school shooter about six blocks from here and the local police think that we should intervene"

"But we are already working a case." Morgan replied.

"People are dying, there is no excuse for that. Now Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and I will get into the SUVs. JJ can you stay here and wait for Garcia to call. I want this dealt with immediately." Hotch explained, somewhat annoyed with Morgan's statement.

In the car.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Some girl, an attendant of West Park High School is shooting other pupils" The Sheriff explained

"At random?"

"No, seems pretty specific if you ask me." He replied.

"Why, does she just dislike them?" Asked Prentiss.

"You know most school shooters are male, it is extremely rare for a female to be one." Reid interrupted.

"What's her name anyway?"

"I believe that she is called Georgia, Georgia Steinbeck. She was moved up a few grades a couple of years ago. She currently lives with her Aunt."

"Maybe she was bullied, I mean she was quite a bit younger than them when she started." Replied Reid, who felt empathetic towards her. Especially considering he was a child prodigy who was beaten up almost every day by arrogant, self centred kids who what it seemed had nothing better to do; or had just jumped on the bandwagon.

The BAU arrived at the scene.

"Okay, be understanding, she may shoot herself if we are not careful." Rossi advised.

In the school's cafeteria.

Georgia stood above everyone. They were all either laying on the ground or dead. Her sarcastic laugh came out pretty sinister, she wore the normal school uniform and had long, scruffy dark blonde hair.

"Not laughing now are we Clarissa? It's funny, if you were observing me in this position you would be laughing at me. Maybe even encouraging them to shoot me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She pleaded. Mascara running down her perfect face.

"Get on your knees and beg for your life." She replied bitterly.

"Please let me live, I'm sorry for all the torment I have caused you. I regret making your life a misery. It wasn't fair and it was wrong. Let me live." The blonde girl whimpered crying in despair.

Georgia looked at her in disgust.

"Not even worth a bullet." She grimaced.

"Are we going in." Hotch asked

Able to get a glance through the school's clear glass windows, Reid saw exactly who the shooter was. Surprisingly enough he knew her... When he was just twelve years old.

"But that's impossible." He whispered to himself.

Reid put down his gun and began to walk in to the cafeteria.

"Reid what the hell are you doing?" Morgan shouted.

Oblivious, Reid continued walking until he was about ten metres away from the shooter.

"Put down the gun." He demanded.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you." She said cruely.

"That would be death by cop." He replied. "You know you didn't have to do this, you could have easily avoided it. I know what it's like to be the smartest kid in the class. The feeling of how everyone hates you and you wish you were just... Normal. You wish that you were born differently. All you want is to fit in and no matter how hard you try the worse it gets for you and you just feel so alone. So please just put down the gun." Reid said. As understanding as he could possibly be.

Georgia took a second to think about it. It was either this, shoot him or shoot herself. Which wouldn't really work because of her 'ability'. She was thinking really hard about where she had seen him before. He looked so familiar and it disturbed her how she couldn't quite put her finger on why that was.

Eventually, she put down the gun. She was handcuffed and immediately forced into a police car.

"Reid, what the hell was that?" Hotch asked, stunned by his agent's actions.

"I don't know, but it worked." Reid replied; somewhat proud of his actions.

"I don't want you working on the case. You can interrogate Georgia Steinbeck. Also once we get back I'm suspending you from any case we go on for the next six months. Do you understand me?" Hotch said sternly.

"Fine" Reid replied with an disgruntled tone to his voice, hardly able to contain his fury. It's not like he got himself or anyone else shot. It was one slip up and now he is suspended.

Reid stormed of, barging his way through the storm of police officers and media attention that surrounded the school.

One hour later...

" Georgia Steinbeck, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I am with the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"Spencer Reid, now I definitely know who you are." She answered back. "Do you believe in 'special abilities?'"

"What kind of abilities?" He replied confused with what she had said.

"Time travel, rapid cellular reproduction, invisibility, mind manipulation etc."

Five months earlier.

I have to get out of here. Georgia thought to herself. The taunt she faces everyday is unbearable for most. It is 23:47pm and her 'caffine addiction' isn't helping her sleep.

"Maybe if I just go away for a few hours I'll get back before Aunt Cassie wakes up." She told herself.

"But a different year, different place. How about Las Vegas in... 1994. I've always wondered what it would be like to go to a time before I was born." She discussed to herself.

She hung down her head and clenched her fists. Within seconds she was gone from her bedroom and was on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

She teleported herself to the middle of Vegas. Wandering about, what can she do here. Steal money from one of many casinos? Invisibility and mind manipulation would come in handy if she was to do that. Besides, they probably make over $10,000 a day.

A good idea it seemed, but something else caught her eye. A kid crying on the steps of a closed down store. Before she knew it she began to approach him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter 2. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

"Hey kid, what's the matter". She asked him.

The boy had long-ish hair and horn rimmed glasses.

"Nothing". He replied shyly, clearly not wanting to talk.

"Are you lost or something?"

"No" He said quietly. "I just hate them."

"Hate who." She asked.

"Most of the kids in my school."

"Why, are they just annoying?" She wondered.

"No they're cruel. They don't like me." He told her.

"Don't worry most people hate me for no apparent reason."

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked

"Spencer, Spencer Reid."

Georgia wondered whether he was just like her, he looked like one of the brighter pupils. Clearly upset by something. She felt like she had to find out what was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"What's it to you anyway" He answered back, clearly frustrated with her curiosity.

"It's got absolutely nothing to do with me at all. But I was just wondering if you are like me."

"What do you mean by that?" He seemed confused.

"Smartest kid in the classroom, bullied by the 'popular kids' tormented by everyone else. Skipped grades just to be taunted by other pupils. Teachers only care about your intellect and not your feelings." Georgia explained.

"That's exactly what it's like" Spencer said, trying not to cry. "The football team kick me down to the floor and continue no matter how many times I beg them to stop. They always take my glasses off me and throw them to each other like it's some kind of 'game'" He replied with a bitterness a person so young shouldn't have.

"It's the girls that hate me" Georgia said, disgusted by even thinking about it.

"The girls ignore me" Spencer said, adding a small laugh afterwards.

"What did they do today?"

Spencer felt a tear roll down his face as he remembered it.

"They nailed me to a door and snapped my glasses." He replied, grimacing at the thought.

He shown Georgia his glasses which he tightly taped back together and the large rip in his tank-top.

"That's horrible."

"That's not even the worst." Spencer replied under his breath.

Georgia was going to ask about it, but he shuddered at the last confession. She was afraid that he would burst into tears if he explained the others.

"Let me show you something." Georgia said, willing to make him forget about his horrible day.

Georgia held out her hand and began to generate electricity from it.

"You're generating electricity from the palm of your hand, that's not physically possible" He replied, intrigued by this discovery.

"I can do many more supernatural things."

"Like what?" Spencer replied. He appeared much better now his mind was off school.

"Time travel, rapid cellular reproduction, mind manipulation."

"No way, prove it. Teleport yourself across the street." Spencer demanded. Assuming she was lying.

Georgia shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She had disappeared and ended up across the street.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Usually there are too many different particles in any organism for it to be teleported elsewhere. This doesn't make any sense".

Georgia looked at her watch. It was still set at the present day time of 04:13am. Realising that her Aunt usually wakes up around 05:00am.

"Spencer, I have to go now but I promise I'll come back tomorrow." Georgia said in a nice voice.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

With that she teleported back to present day. How she wished she could stay in 1994.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thankyou to the people who have read this. It means a lot, the next chapter will be the last; but hopefully I will be able to do more stories on Criminal Minds. :)**

"Steinbeck, stand there so I can spray bleach into your eyes."

"Kick the hell out of her."

"Empty out her school bag into that puddle."

The statements of her cruel classmates buzzed around Georgia's head. Two hours it took her to get home from school, taking every detour she spotted in order to avoid Clarissa Evans from following her home.

"Why do they hate me?" She said to herself.

"Georgia honey, listen I'm going out with my friends and won't be back 'till early morning." Her Aunt shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice was musky and had a nasal sound to it.

"Okay, bye." Georgia said sarcastically. Georgia had realised she could go anywhere she wanted to and no-one would know about it.

She then teleported herself to 1994.

Everyone was walking to school, giving her strange looks as to why she wasn't attending school right now. It was too obvious.

'Maybe I could manipulate their minds to believe I'm not actually here.'

With the exception of Spencer of course. Out of all of the abilities she absorbed, telekinesis and mind manipulation was by far her favourites. You can get anyone to believe anything. Plant ideas into their heads, read their minds. Advantage for you... Most of the time. Sometimes it is very hard (especially in busy places) to know if someone thought something or they said something. Georgia had a bad experience of that.

Telekinesis is where you can do tasks just by using your mind. For example-lift an object causing it to hover in mid-air until you want it to stop. It came in great use to Georgia.

"Hey Spencer." She said brightly.

Spencer waved back. But was very confused when everyone started staring at him like he was crazy or something.

'Is she even real?' He thought to himself. Sometimes if someone is very lonely the mind can make some sort of imaginary friend. Maybe she was his mind's interpretation of a friend.

She walked towards him.

"Spencer are you okay?" She asked softly.

He ignored her.

"Spencer?"

He continued to ignore her.

Georgia waved her hand across his face.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"You're not real." He muttered.

"Of course I am" She said in shock.

Classroom

Spencer sat alone in his Biology class. Most people in there refused to work and resulted to throwing rolled up pieces of paper at each other.

"Hey squirt." Billy shouted. Billy was the most obnoxious kid in the year group and taunted Spencer whenever he could.

Spencer carried on with his work. Completely blocking him out.

"Hey, you will speak to me when take my precious time to speak to you." He yelled.

"Billy please be quiet." The teacher politely asked.

"Just ignore him Spencer." Georgia whispered.

Everyone could see Georgia. Her mind was just able to tell them to ignore her as of she wasn't there.

Billy walked up to Spencer and violently punched him in the nose.

"Billy that was totally uncalled for. Stand outside and think about what you have done." The teacher again said it as politely as he could.

Billy stormed out of the room. Deliberately pulling over a chair as he passed by.

Wow, that made him look so tough. Punching a twelve year old kid and purposely knocking over a chair.

Remind yourself to never mess with someone as 'hard' as Billy.

And that teacher... It doesn't take a genius to work out that he can't do his job very well. 'Stand outside and think about what you have done.' That's something you would say to a seven-year old.

Spencer stood with his nose bleeding. That teacher didn't even get a tissue for him. He just sat at his desk reading some magazine.

"Sir, could I please get a tissue?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yes you may Steven". He replied.

"It's Spencer." Spencer answered back.

"Right that." The teacher said confused.

Georgia decided to walk out of the room as well. She overheard Billy talking to one of his 'tough friends'.

"Ha ha this will be great we could just get Alexa and Harper to play along with it. Besides they hate this kid as much as we do, it will be our last ever day at school so lets make this the funniest thing we've ever done.

Georgia wondered what he was planning on. The school breaks up for the summer holiday tomorrow and they are clearly going to do something horrible to young Spencer.

Georgia looked at her watch 01:58am.

She teleported back to her bedroom.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Spencer still believed Georgia was imaginary and ignored her. Which also caused him to not listen to anything she said.

Alexa Lisbon walked into the cafeteria. She had dirty blonde hair with light blonde streaks. All the boys seemed to be staring at her, including Spencer; some boys even dubbed her the prettiest girl in the school. All of the other girls wanted to be just like her, but she never accepted them as 'friends.'

Her best friend was Harper Hillman, she was also very popular and had short, dark hair and brown eyes.

Spencer headed down to the school library. Just a few hours and he would never have to see any of the bullies again. Georgia followed him. He never said a word to her.

"Hey you're Spencer Reid right?" Harper Hillman asked sweetly. Hiding her true colours.

"Yes that would be me" He answered nervously. (No girl had ever spoke to him in a nice manner before).

"Alexa Lisbon wants to meet you behind the field house after school. She really likes you."

"She wants to meet me?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it's the last day you'll probably never see her again. Most boys are lucky to even talk to her, this is an opportunity for you." Something about this was slightly suspicious. The most popular girl in the school wants to meet with a twelve year old 'nerd'. It doesn't fit.

Harper quickly walked off. She was never usually spotted in the library.

"Don't do it" Georgia demanded. "It seems suspicious."

"What is it to you anyway?" Spencer sighed. "You're not even real."

Not wanting to argue with him, Georgia stayed quiet throughout the whole of lunch and the last few lessons...

Until the end of the day she remained silent.

Spencer quickly walked in the direction of the field house, Georgia was running attempting to catch him up.

"Spencer you're not actually going to do this." She yelled.

"Shut up you're not real." He replied.

Georgia stopped running and completely gave in.

"Fine, embarrass yourself. Don't come crying to me when you are humiliated in front of the entire school!" She said loudly.

Spencer ran around the corner and eventually reached the field house.

To his surprise, the entire football team was there waiting for him, Alexa and Harper stood giggling at his presence.

"Kick him to the floor!" Yelled Billy.

The football team began to kick the life out of Spencer...

Georgia was walking through Vegas until a thought struck her.

'Something bad is going to happen and I need to prevent it.'

She teleported back into the school, and was going to make sure that everyone knew she was there.

The football team took off Spencer's bag and glasses. They attempted to tear off his clothes as he cried and begged them to stop. He was far too weak to run away, never mind fight them off.

"Billy snap his glasses!" Alexa shouted, adding a spiteful tone to her voice.

A harsh electric current trailed through one of the footballer's body as he fell to the floor.

Georgia snatched Spencer's glasses off Billy and kicked him to the floor.

The entire school watched and wondered who this girl was and how she managed to generate bolts of electricity from her bare hands.

She then used her telekinesis to lift up another footballer into mid-air and catapult him across the field without laying a finger on him.

"Y-you're real?" Spencer stuttered

After all she was real and so was her powers. Spencer suddenly felt guilty for ignoring her.

"Run kid, run. I'll handle this." She shouted.

Georgia secretly didn't want him seeing her hurt Alexa Lisbon and Harper Hillman.

"Are you Alexa Lisbon?" Georgia asked.

"Why, what's it to you?" Alexa stated with the awful smug look she gave everyone who even attempted talking to her.

Georgia then put her hand on Alexa's shoulder and sent bursts of electricity ricocheting down her spine as she fell to the floor.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Harper asked before back handing Georgia across the face; Georgia then flung Harper across the field before teleporting herself back to present day. Leaving practically everyone else to wonder what the hell went on that evening.

Interrogation room.

"Y-yes I do." Spencer stuttered.

"I didn't kill anyone that day" Georgia said under her breath.

"I don't understand, you still look the same as you did nineteen years ago." Spencer stated, clearly confused.

"I wasn't alive nineteen years ago, I had to get away. Different time, different place. I had a really hard life at school and I figured if I just got out I would feel better. But I met you and well, you were just like me." She said understandingly.

"I thought you were imaginary". Replied Spencer.

"You looked like a lost soul and I guess I felt empathy for you, which is why I kept coming back."

Spencer remarked "The last time I saw you was the day you saved me from complete humiliation. And I never thanked you for that, you were right I never did see them again afterwards, I just felt hurt that you never came back."

"I'm sorry" She muttered.

"You know today, you had all of those powers to choose from and you chose to shoot them. Why?" Spencer asked.

"If I manipulated their minds to make them like me or just leave me alone, I would still have all the taunting memories of being bullied. I felt killing them was my only way out." Georgia said regretfully

"You could go back and change it."

Replied Spencer.

"No point". Georgia said moodily.

"Yes there is, you are abusing your power by sitting here and doing nothing."

Georgia clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She teleported herself out of there.

Nobody ever saw her since.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I _****just want to thank everyone who read my story. Thank you for the reviews, they are mainly the reason that decided to do five chapters instead of four.**

**This is the final chapter and I hope you all like it. :)**

"Okay, see you next Chemistry class." Spencer said cheerfully as he made his way to his dormitory. He grabbed the keys from his pocket, trying his best not to drop all his books in the process.

He opened the door to see a girl dressed in skinny jeans, trainers and a denim jacket. She was reading one of his many books.

" C- can I help you in any way?" He stuttered, not recognising who she was or how she got in.

An idea clicked. There was only one person who could break in successfully without permanently damaging the lock. The person he was thinking about could get in without being within a five-mile radius of the lock. And he hadn't seen her in two years.

She looked up from the book. Which confirmed Spencer's idea if who it was.

"I can see that you're still the youngest." She said sarcastically.

"You don't look any older than when I last saw you, which was two years, five months and nine days ago." He said confused.

"Time travel is a powerful thing."

"Oh, so you're from the past." Spencer replied with a small smile on his face. He smiled like that when he knew that he had got a question right.

But not this time.

"Actually I'm from the future." She replied, stealing the smile away from him. In return giving her a very baffled expression.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean that I used to go back in time to visit you. " She explained.

Spencer gave her a nostalgic look.

"You never said goodbye." He mumbled.

In return she gave him back the book.

"I told you to run off." She replied

"I thought that you would follow me."

She approached him. "I had to get back to the future."

She handed him a miniature model of

a DNA structure.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"You never did finish it after 'Billy' hit you that time in the Biology class."

"Thank you." He replied gratefully.

"For what?"

He looked up from the model.

"For everything." He said adding an almost guilty tone to his voice. "You know, you never did tell me your name."

"I guess some things you will never know." She replied mysteriously.

She stood to the back of the room and looked at Spencer.

"I guess this is goodbye."

He waved to her as she closed her eyes, clenched her fists and teleported far away.

Spencer looked at the DNA structure she gave him and he smiled.

Present day.

The BAU were on the plane back from a case, Hotch and Rossi were talking, Prentiss was making coffee. JJ and Morgan were playing cards.

Reid was sat alone at the back of the plane; minding his own business.

"Hey, what's that?" Prentiss asked.

"I've had it since I was at CalTech." He replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah but what is it?" She asked laughing.

"It's a model of the DNA structure given to me by a friend." He said smiling.

"What was his name?" Prentiss asked curiously.

"Her name, and believe me when I say that I would tell you if I knew." Reid added.

"Wait a minute, you said that all of the girls hated you last week." Prentiss joked. "What makes this one so special?"

"Well let's just say that I was saved from complete humiliation once by her."

"Oh okay Reid whatever you say." Prentiss laughed while walking off. Leaving Reid with a cheerful grin on his face.


End file.
